Two ladies in Harry's life
by Azeh
Summary: It's their sixth year in Hogwarts. Something is not right with Hermione and Ginny is having trouble keeping her feelings For Harry a secret.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter I

King's Cross station is the busiest train station in London. People are roaming around looking for their designated ride. Amidst the hurrying crowd, one wouldn't notice a normal looking teenage girl standing between platforms nine and ten unless carefully observed. She do gets curious glances because of the basket in her trolley where a large, ginger cat is spitting wildly, anxious to get out. The teenager had a bushy brown hair and brown eyes. She keeps looking at her watch, a frown clearly seen on her face.

A minute or so, two tall teenage boys came hurrying towards the girl. Both were pushing atrolleys full of trunks and a cage with an owl each.

"You're late", the girl fumed. You told me you'd be gone for just 10 minutes. The train will be leaving at eleven o'clock and it's already 10:55 Really, don't you know the difference between 10 minutes to 30 minutes? I've been wai---

"Alright, alright we're sorry. We haven't notice the time", the redhead boy tried to explain.

"C'mon you two, instead of bickering here why don't we go now to Platform Nine and Three Quarters", suggested the boy with emerald green eyes and a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead.

The three teenagers casually walk towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. It looks like they were going to smash their trolleys to the barrier. But at the blink of an eye, they were gone.

The trio has now entered the world of witchcraft and wizardry. Ahead them is the scarlet Hogwarts Express, where the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are already boarded in. It is already emittingg smoke, signaling its near departure.

Hurriedly, the teenagers climb on board and walk past full compartments until they found Ginny and Luna, sitting on one compartment halfway along the train. They had just stowed their luggage and was about to seat when the train started to move.

Ron, the red-haired boy however looked bewildered.

"Hermione, we're supposed to be in front right?" he asked addressing the brown-eyed girl. "I mean, we're still prefects aren't we?"

The girl took no notice of Ron's question. Ron repeated his question twice but to no avail. Finally, the green-eyed boy, Harry, nudged the girl.

"I think he's talking to you", he pointed out.

"But he's talking to Her--. Oh, yeah he's talking to me. I'm Hermione of course. Sorry, just a bit dazed. What are you asking again?"

"I told you, we're supposed to be in front. We're prefects and prefects got two compartments of their own".

This time it was the girl's turn to be bewildered.

"Huh, prefects?" said the girl. "You mean, those student monitors? And I am a prefect?"

Ron, Harry, Ginny and Luna all looked quizzically at her.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Ginny asked. "Of course you're a prefect. How could you forget that?"

"Yeah, what's with you today?" Harry commented.

: Uhhmm, you know I was just joking", the girl said." How could I forget that? Of course I know I'm a prefect. C'mon Ron let's go to our compartment. Lead the way."

The two went to their position in front of the train while the three teenagers left behind each wore a mystified expression in their face.

Up front, on the prefect's compartment, whom else would they encounter but Draco Malfoy.

"I was hoping I wouldn't see you this year Weasley", he said. "And the same to you too, Granger. You could make this world a better place to live if you'd just stay with your Mudblood parents."

The girl kicked Malfoy hard in the shin that brought him crashing to the floor.

"DON'T—", she clamored. "YOU—DARE—INSULT—MY—PARENTS. YOU—SLIMY—ASSHOLE!"

The girl pulled out her wand and pointed it to Malfoy's nose.

"If you don't like to see us, then leave!" she said, still shaking in anger. "The door is wide open for you. Go now. Go!"

At this, Malfoy immediately scrambled out of the compartment, muttering and cursing under his breathe.

Ron was awestruck. His eyes are as wide as a coin and his mouth is hanging slightly open.

"What just happened?" he asked stupidly. "Did you just kick Malloy's ass out of here? Good job, Hermione!"

The girl just smiles mischievously. A rather nasty gleam could be seen in her eyes, because she was not Hermione.


	2. Back to Hogwarts again

Chapter II Staring blankly outside the window, pretending to be interested at the scenery, Ginny Weasley heaved a sigh. She doesn't feel any thrill on the prospect of going back to Hogwarts, unlike the past few years where she would be counting the days when she would go back to her school. Now, there's nothing to look forward to. Fred and George wouldn't be with her anymore, no one to crack jokes to lighten up her mood. And then there's this emotional turmoil i9inside her regarding her feelings for Harry...

"Ginny, have you seen Neville?" Harry asked, interrupting her thoughts. "I haven't notice him on the other compartments."

"He's with Parvati and Lavender," Ginny answered. "Apparently, they'd taken a liking of him now after what happened at the Department of Mysteries," Luna added dryly.

A deafening silence came down at the compartment. All of them know what happened at the Department of Mysteries. All of them know how painful it was for Harry.

The door of the compartment slid and the plump witch with the food cart poked her head.

"Do you want anything?" she asked, breaking the silence in the room.

Harry bought a large stack of Cauldron Cakes and Chocolate Frogs, which he shared with the two girls. Ginny couldn't help but notice how sad Harry's eyes were. It touches a special place in her heart, a place that Harry had already conquered.

"No way, stop it Ginny," she said to herself. "You will not make a fool of yourself again, running after Harry. You're more mature now. Don't let him hurt you again." But her emotion is coming too strong. It cannot be held back, threatening to engulf her.

The Hogwarts Express slowed down and finally stopped at the Hogsmeade station. Harry, Ginny and Luna hopped out of the train and were joined by Ron and the girl who pretends to be Hermione. They climb into one carriage drawn by the thestrals. They made their way to the Hogwarts castle.

When the carriage came to a halt, the four teenagers immediately get out and joined the other students hurrying up the stone steps to the castle.

As they reach the Great Hall, Luna joined her fellow Ravenclaws on their table. Meanwhile, the four Gryffindors took their seats halfway across their table. The traditional Sorting Ceremony took place as the hat sorts the hopeful first years to their respective Houses. After the feast, Ron and the mysterious girl led the way to the Gryffindor's common room. All were exhausted as they stop in front the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Curvy tops", answered Ron and the portrait immediately swung and let them in on the hole leading to their common room. All were exhausted and fell asleep at once as they hit their bed.

All the Gryffindors are peacefully sleeping except for two restless souls, tossing and turning on their bed, sleep evading them. One of them is Ginny, lingering on the thoughts of Harry. The other one is the girl who looks like Hermione, thinking about her mission here in Hogwarts.


End file.
